Commonly, a method known as drop forging is used to manufacture horseshoes. The drop forging method involves pouring molten metal into a horseshoe-shaped mold, or heating flat iron to the appropriate temperature to allow a blacksmith to shape and stamp holes. A common problem with this current method is that metal becomes crystallized at the high temperatures required to work the metal, which makes the resulting horseshoe more brittle and prone to wear. Also, flat iron which has been heated and bent has a tendency to try and revert to its original straight condition, causing the horseshoe to become misshapen over time. In addition, methods such as drop forging are prone to variations of size and weight, due to the difficulty of achieving high precision with hot forging. Though some cold forging methods exist, many of them share some drawbacks with hot forging methods, or introduce their own issues.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce a cold method of manufacturing horseshoes where the shoe is cut from a cold rolled flat sheet metal utilizing a laser cutter. It is a further object of the present invention to introduce a cold method of manufacturing horseshoes where the produced horseshoes have the exact same size and weight each time. It is a further object of the present invention to introduce a cold method of manufacturing horseshoes to produce more durable horseshoes, where the lack of crystallization, heat, and bending result in more durable horseshoes that hold their shape.